I AM THE WORST PERSON¦ Death Road to Canada 2
Jared discovers just how difficult Death Road to Canada really is. Synopsis Jared decides to fight the bandits. It was a giant mistake as both Jared and Caddy are killed! "Oh shit! That is not good!" Sam is the sole survivor. "Don't worry, I'll make it to Canada!" Sam attempts to fix the car, but fails and abandons it. "Welp, I'm fucked." Sam loses supplies after finding a hole in his bag. Sam can't heal himself, and stubs his toe. Jared needs to look for a car. Jared searches the cars, none of which appear to work. He gets surrounded by zombies, and Sam is killed. "Womp womp!" The party has been wiped. That sucked! Jared tries again right away. Jared hits the road. He starts by going to Yall-Mart. Jared has a cane this time. Jared finds stuff in the mart. Jared gets attacked by zombies and starts bleeding. Jared throws shopping carts at zombies. They leave the mart. Sam needs to barricade the house. The group is attacked during the night, and Jared is killed! Jared 'accidentally' aborts the game. Jared hits the road again. "Maybe this time you can avoid being some zombie lunch on the first level." Jared goes to the hotel. This game is hard. Zombies bust down a door and charge. They leave. The party sings a song. Jared reads a magazine about questionable science. Jared's attitude is much worse, but his morale is better! Jared and Sam go to the gym. Jared exercises. With nothing else to see, the party heads out. Jared sees another house after he already left. Jared wants to play video games, but Sam doesn't. What the hell, Sam? "Well maybe if you didn't have such a shit attitude about it!" Sam chops some wood. Jared tells the bandits to cool it - but they take a lot of their supplies. Jared has no food to trade with. Jared and Sam find Jeff. They come across a siege. Jared loses all his weapons. The party gets surrounded by zombies, and Jared has to do laps around the zombies. He eventually makes it out with everyone alive. After surviving, Jared gives the party more morale. Jeff stays up to watch out for bandits. Everyone's morale falls again! Jared sneaks off and steals food. There wasn't any food anyway! Jared asks if he just bailed on everyone like an asshole! "Jared the traitor!" Jared is the worst! "Looks like I'm the leader now. Time to get this group to Canada!" Sam and Jeff enter a city to find food and fight zombies. Jeff is out of weapons and a lot of zombies arrive to attack. Jared finds the Help Me house which has one piece of food in it. Jeff and Sam are both attacked. Jeff keeps on getting left behind. Jared wonders if there even is anyone that needs help in here. He finally finds someone. The party can attack the zombies better now. Jared checks another house. Jared is expecting the new party member to back-stab them. The party gets surrounded by zombies, and Sam is killed. "Damnit Jared, you killed me!" Jeff grabs all the stuff from Sam. Jeff becomes more fit for helping the other person. Jeff talks to himself, and finds an abandoned house, but leaves it. The car is out of gas and is abandoned. Jeff gets lost, and climbs a tree. He eats the last pieces of food at camp. Jeff is ambushed by bandits. He hands over all his supplies. It is time to search through a tunnel. Jeff finds some new supplies and finds a new car. There are eleven more days to Canada. Jeff has to go to a grocery store, and there are a lot of zombies around! There is a lot of food here. There might be too many dudes. Jeff tries to shoot his way out. Shopping carts prove to be really effective. Jared found a lot of food. Jared finds Holly. Not all is lost! "Well, I'm dead and Jared is a traitor. So here's a close call with Jeff!" "It's almost as if Jared wanted him dead! But Jeff is to good for those chomp zombies!" "RIP Sam Episode 1-2" Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos